Midler
|ja_kanji = ミドラー |engname = Rose |birthname = |namesake = Death 13 - Vol.5 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters (singer/actress) (song and album by Bette Midler) |stand = High Priestess |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Retired |death = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Purple , HftF}} Dark Brown |eyes = Purple |occupation = Mercenary |affiliation = DIO Agents of DIO |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC) |seiyuu = (Anime) (PSX Game) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Stardust Crusaders. Midler is the last of DIO's assassins the heroes encounter before entering Egypt. She is a Stand User, and her High Priestess attacks the group as they travel by submarine in the Red Sea. Appearance Midler is never seen, except from the waist-down in two frames of the manga; from which she appears to be a woman of average height and build, wearing a simple dress. After her defeat, Polnareff cannot bear to look at her, having lost all of her teeth when Star Platinum punched them out of her Stand. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | }} ''Heritage'' redesign Midler receives a complete design for Heritage for the Future. A woman of average height and slim build, she is dressed in the minimal style of a belly dancer. She wears a headscarf, mouth-veil; bands at her arms, wrists, thighs, and ankles; high heels; a bikini-style bra, and a fine, loose wrap at her hips. With dark, curly hair, ~5 stars stand on pins in her headscarf; two stars also forming the cups of her top. Color Scheme |T1=Heritage for the Future | }} Personality Like Mariah, Midler is flirtatious and lascivious, mentioning that, as a cool and quiet man, Jotaro is "her kind of guy". She says that she regrets having to kill him and wishes that they could have been lovers; and that unfortunately, DIO is even more attractive to her. The group tries to persuade her not to kill them, telling her that Jotaro is interested in her sexy voice; angering her, provoking her to tell them to shut up and that she hates lies. Abilities Midler's Stand is High Priestess, possessing mineral materials in order to form shapes large and complex with which she may attack. Due to its long-range, Midler was capable of using it from ashore, while it attacked the group on the ocean floor. History Stardust Crusaders Midler is a famous Stand user (as Avdol knew about her) hired by DIO to kill the Joestar group, infiltrating her Stand on Muhammad Avdol's submarine to trap them in a closed space. Taking the form of different things, her Stand continuously attacks and escapes from the group, while Midler taunts them talking through her Stand. Eventually trapping them in her own Stand's mouth, Midler claims that her teeth are harder than diamonds and tries to crush Jotaro with them, but instead has her teeth punched out by Star Platinum. Jean Pierre Polnareff, wanting to take a look at her, goes to her convulsing and unconcious body but says it isn't worth to look, because of her now toothless face. Major Battles *Midler Vs Jotaro Kujo Chapters / Episodes * * * |Episodes = * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) The events from HIGH PRIESTESS appear in the game with some alterations, with Midler being a stewardess on the same plane the team is attacked by DEATH 13, and her Stand taking on the shape of the restroom's doorknob. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Her story mode tells a drastically different tale from her fate in the original manga. She trails Jotaro's group in order to carry out DIO's orders to kill them and successfully wins against them, one by one. After she finally defeats Jotaro himself, she returns to DIO's mansion to report the good news. Cream informs her that DIO needed Joseph or Jotaro's fresh blood, and she is forced to defeat him in order to get past and see DIO. However, when she finally reaches DIO, he reassures her - before declaring that he only needs her blood, as the blood of one more person will enable him to take full control of Jonathan's body. He then asks if she will willingly give him her blood, to which she agrees. In her ending, DIO punctures her neck with his fingers and drains her blood, killing her. As a playable character, Midler's Stand makes her a great medium-to-long-range fighter. While her normal attacks have a fairly good range, most of her attacks use High Priestess' ability to change into something, such as scissors, razor blades, harpoons, a tractor, cars, and an anvil. Her first super move allows her to transform High Priestess into a harpoon Launcher and shoots several harpoons at the opponent, each one hitting hands and legs, ending with a harpoon in the opponent's head (in the HD version of the game the move got censured, coloring the red blood into white color, however it can be changed in the options). Her second super move transform High Priestess into several cars, making combos on the opponent if hit. Her third super move allows High Priestess to appear on the floor as a giant face, swallowing the opponent and chewing him/her making several hits on the opponent (similar to how she attacked Jotaro and Star Platinum). Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Despite not appearing in the game herself, Midler's Stand, High Priestess, appears as one of the several Metal Strikers available to choose. Its FINISH move is a regular scratch done on the defeated opponent's Metal Striker. Gallery Manga= Midler after defeated 1.png|Midler after defeated in the manga MidDioMah.jpg|Midler, DIO and Mariah from the JOJO A-GO!GO! artbook |-| Anime= Midler after defeated 2 Anime.png|Polnareff finds Midler after her defeat |-| Game= Jojorpg8.jpg|Midler's Illustration as a stewardess from the SFC RPG Midler.jpg|Midler & High Priestess in Heritage for the Future MidlerJJBA.jpg|Midler's Key Art Midler pl.GIF|Midler's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spritemidler.PNG|Midler's sprite in Heritage for the Future Midler.GIF|Midler (Idle Animation) midler_character_card.png|Character Select portrait from Heritage for the Future. |-| Statue= Midler01.jpg|Midler figurine from the Statue Legend series Trivia *When Capcom produced Heritage for the Future, they wanted to use Midler. However, as her face was never shown, they asked Araki to redesign her into something like a belly-dancer. Since then, as shown in the JOJO A-GO!GO! artbook, this new look is now her standard appearance. **Most of the art featured in-game of her is based on Yukako Yamagishi, from character portrait, close-up, and defeat sprites. **In Heritage for the Future, some of her quotes are originally said by Mariah. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 3